


Umění odvést pozornost

by Mikhail



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka obsahuje minoritní spoilery na díly 13 - 18.</p>
<p>V lásce a válce je prý dovoleno všechno, trocha lásky je Sladeova poslední možnost, jak svojí válku vyhrát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umění odvést pozornost

„Nešahej na mě!“ Vyjel Oliver vztekle, když se k němu Slade přiblížil s úmyslem zkontrolovat, jestli mu svým tréninkem nezpůsobil nějakou větší újmu než pár škrábanců a podlitin. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy od Queena slyšel něco podobného, občas prostě obvyklý dril vyeskaloval a kdyby Oliver sám nevěděl, jak by to dopadlo, pravděpodobně by se na Sladea vrhnul a pokusil se ho podříznout. Jenže jakkoliv si Oliver vysloužil Sladeův respekt za svojí odvahu a bojovnost (ne, že by mu to někdy řekl), nehodlal jen tak svěřit svůj život do rukou nezkušeného mladého kluka. Musel toho zelenáče naučit aspoň základy, aby nezastřelil sám sebe, nebo ještě hůř Sladea. A potřeboval ho naučit trpělivosti a pokoře, protože to byly, jak zjistil záhy poté, co se Olivera ujal, vlastnosti, o kterých ten kluk asi v životě neslyšel. Aby měli nějakou šanci přežít, potřeboval Olivera v nejlepší psychické a fyzické formě, v jaké za dané situace být mohl.

Jenže když se stejný scénář opakoval následující dva dny, přestal Slade věřit tomu, že jde jen o frustraci z vlastní neschopnosti.  
„Fajn, tak co se děje?“ Sedl si naproti trucujícímu Oliverovi.  
„Nic.“ Odsekl a odvrátil pohled, za což si vysloužil nepříliš jemnou ránu hřbetem Sladeovy ruky. Kdyby Australan chtěl, aby to skutečně bolelo, tak by to taky skutečně bolelo, tohle bylo jen varování.  
„Na tomhle ostrově je už takhle víc než dost věcí, který mi jdou po krku, nenechám se zabít kvůli tvojí neschopnosti nebo blbosti. Nesvěřim ti svůj život, aby ses pak v akci sesypal jak domeček z karet, rozumíš?!“ Víc než cokoliv jiného to prohlášení připomínalo vlčí vrčení. Měl pochopení pro to, že Oliver nikdy nic podobného nezažil, měl pochopení pro jeho strach, pro to, že nic neuměl ale neměl a nebude mít pochopení pro jeho aroganci.

Oliver po ráně jen překvapeně zamrkal, protože Slade ho nikdy nepraštil jinak, než plnou silou s vysvětlením, že nepřítel se taky nebude držet zpátky. Chvíli upíral pohled do země, zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, co Slade řekl. Měl pravdu, samozřejmě, že jí měl – jako vždycky. Na začátku jejich partnerství se mu Slade smál ale ve chvíli, kdy se Oliver začal skutečně snažit, neřekl ani slovo. Nikdy ho ani slovem nepochválil, leč netrvalo dlouho aby mladý milionář pochopil, že absence posměšků a vytýkání chyb je se Sladem stejná jako slova chvály. Podíval se na pár posledních dní, kdy si připadal jako bezcenná troska, jako naprostý budižkničemu a pochopil, proč s tím měl Slade problém.  
„Omlouvám se.“ Zvedl konečně oči a zahleděl se do těch Sladeových, ve kterých našel ke svému překvapení starost.  
„Tak co se děje?“ Zeptal se tentokrát klidnějším tónem, který se ještě znásobil díky jeho přízvuku.  
„Já… každej den se probudim a sem pořád v týhle díře. Nevim vlastně ani pořádně kde, chtěj mě zabít chlápci, který sem nikdy neviděl a nevim, co chtěj. Nedokážu ani vystřelit z pitomý pistole… máš pravdu, víš? Že bych tam venku nepřežil ani hodinu.“ Složil obličej do dlaní s pocitem absolutní rezignace. Slade si s povzdychnutím sedl vedle něj a položil mu ruku kolem ramen.  
„Hej, no tak, tak sem to nemyslel. Poslyš, je v pořádku že nedovedeš to co já… sakra, je to dobře. Neměl bys to umět. Nikdy sem neřek, že chci, abys byl jako já, uměl, to co já. Teď by se to sice hodilo ale čert to vem, není to poprvý, a ani naposledy, co věci nešly podle plánu. Já tě potřebuju, Olivere. Pokud si myslíš, že tě trénuju a dávám ti najíst jenom proto, že je mi tě líto, tak tě zklamu, chlapče. Můžu mít trénink jakej chci ale sám nic nezmůžu, ne tady a ne tak, aby mě to nestálo hlavu. Ale pokud ty nebudeš připravenej, tak to bude sebevražedná mise pro nás oba. Jenom tě chci připravit, nic víc.“

Poslední co potřeboval bylo, aby se mu Oliver zhroutil a k tomu chybělo děsivě málo. Musel ho nějak rozptýlit, jakkoliv.  
„Olivere, podívej se na mě.“ Nebyl si ani trochu jistý tím, co se chystal udělat, ale nic jiného ho zkrátka nenapadlo a tak se snažil tvářit tak jistě, jak jen to dovedl. Když se na něj unavené modré oči konečně podívaly, nehodlal ze svého plánu vycouvat. Chvilku ho jen tiše pozoroval ale než se ticho mezi nimi nepříjemně protáhlo, naklonil hlavu a překonal i tu malou vzdálenost, která mezi nimi zbývala. Oliver sebou škubnul a pokusil se odtáhnout, což mu Slade nehodlal dovolit. Cítil, že se jejich rty dotýkají ale nešel dál, jen setrvával tak blízko, jak být mohl, aniž by se dostal do bodu, odkud nebylo návratu. Když ani po chvíli napětí v Oliverovi nepovolilo, začal se bát, že zvolená taktika nebyla nejvhodnější, ale co měl sakra dělat, byl voják, elitní zabiják, ne výchovný poradce na střední škole. Věděl jak někoho mučit, zabít a vykuchat nožem na sto způsobů, ne jak dát dohromady uzlíček nervů který byl přímo před ním. Oliver se nakonec podvolil a přestal instinktivně vyvíjet tlak na Sladeovu ruku na svém zátylku. Tmavovlasý voják se pousmál.  
„Potřebuju tě.“ Zašeptal opatrně a doufal, že to pomůže.  
„Já… já potřebuju tebe, Slade.“ Odpověděl po chvilce mlčení.  
„Dostaneme se odsud živí, slibuju.“ Zněl mnohem jistěji, než se cítil, což bylo jedině dobře. Oliver jemně přikývl a vypustil ze své hlavy všechno kromě Sladea.

**Author's Note:**

> (poznámka autora: nebojte, na Greater Lights jsem se nevykašlala, jen jsem potřebovala pauzu. Do těch posledních kapitol jsem se už trochu nutila a bylo to poznat na kvalitě, za což se omlouvám. Krom toho Slade/Oliver je hanebně opomíjená dvojice a cítila jsem jako svou povinnost s tím něco udělat.)


End file.
